Friendly Competition
by Soy Sawce
Summary: In the Nationals Swim Tournament, Sakura and Syaoran win different places but are invited to Universals. Will they compete, or will their friendship blossom into love? Or will misunderstandings get in the way?
1. Big Meet

Sakura's auburn hair turned a dark caramel-brown color as it hit the water. Her emerald eyes squeezed shut as she dove. The small golden hairs on her arms spiked up from the gold water as the buzzer began to ring. She was finally in 1st place. Calls from her friend, Tomoyo, could be heard.

"Go Sakura, you're in first! Keep it up!" Tomoyo said.

All Sakura could do was blow bubbles under the freezing water. She touched the end of the large pool and did a flip turn. She swam free-style down the rest of the water and then touched the wall about 0.3 seconds before the person who had won second place.

When Sakura got out of the water, she was mobbed by her swim team, and lifted up in the air. Tomoyo had caught the whole thing on film, as she usually did, and was extremely proud because she had designed the swim team's swim suits.

The person who had one 2nd place scowled in defeat. He and his adopted brother, Eriol, walked away.

"I'm surprised Kinomoto-San beat you, Syaoran-Kun..." Eriol said to his brother.

"0.3 seconds, Eriol. 0.3!" Syaoran yelled in reply. It was his life dream to be an Olympic swimmer. Even though the top three swimmers in this race between his school, Tomoeda High, and Tokyo High, he wanted to be first, no matter what.

"Well, you still get to go to the universal tournament. You just will be competing for 2nd place other than 1st..." Eriol said, trying to keep him cool.

"It doesn't matter, Eriol! I wanted to win...you know I just _hate_ to lose..." Syaoran growled.

"Why not ask Sakura for advice? I mean, you did like her in 5th grade..." Eriol teased.

"Ay, Shuddup!" Syaoran yelled.

**...**

Later that evening, Sakura and her friends, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu all went to a diner that they liked.

"Tomoyo, thanks for bringing me here!" Sakura hugged her friends.

"Hey, no problem, Sakura-Chan; By the way, Naoko-Chan, Rika-Chan and Chiharu-Chan and I have all been saving up some money and we decided to get you a winning-gift!" Chiharu, will you do the honors?

Chiharu took out a large box, almost 3-feet long. It had holes in it, and a light sound was coming out of it.

"No flipping way! A PUPPY!" Sakura unwrapped the gift and took out a puffy, cream-colored pomeranian.

"It's Kero-Chan!" Rika said, smiling.

After the gift and dinner, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko left. Tomoyo and Sakura now sat at the booth alone with Kero.

"I'm so happy I won! But I feel sorry for that kid..."

"You mean Li-Kun? Trust me, he'll be fine just going to the 2nd place competition. You guys should become friends." Tomoyo said giggling.

"Hmm, yeah! He could be my swim-team-buddy!" Sakura smiled.

All of a sudden, the doors to the diner opened, in leading two boys. One had messy, damp chocolate hair and a pair of caramel-colored eyes. The other had midnight blue hair and eyes the shade of steel.

"Tomoyo, it's your boyfriend." Sakura teased Tomoyo about her little crush.

"Well speak of the devil, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo-Chan are here." Eriol said, giving Syaoran a little punch. Syaoran only growled in response. Tomoyo then left the booth and walked up to Eriol and Syaoran with a surprised, yet happy look in her violet eyes. Her black hair cascaded down her back, and seemed to quiver every time she looked at Eriol.

"H-Hello, Hiiragizawa-Kun, Li-San, would you like to join us at our table?"

"Only if we can pay for your dinners, Tomoyo-Chan. P.S, call me Eriol-Kun." Eriol winked at Tomoyo.

Syaoran just followed them. Tomoyo took her seat next to Eriol, and Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other.

"Congratulations on winning nationals, are you ready for universals, Sakura-San?" Eriol asked politely, not acknowledging Syaoran, who was grouchy at the moment.

"Arigato, Hiiragizawa-Kun, yes, I'm very excited! I can't wait to race America, France, and Germany..." Sakura had emerald eyes full of stars and excitement.

"And, Li-San, good job today at the race, you were really fast! We should practice for universals together, considering that you're going as well!" Sakura held out a hand to Syaoran, and Syaoran hesitantly shook it.

"Yeah, sure..." Syaoran felt his face getting hot.

_I love her emerald eyes...OH GOSH WHY AM I SAYING THAT!_ He tormented himself in his mind.

"Li-San, Hiiragizawa-San, what do you want for your dinner? We're already waiting on our desserts, so eat quickly!" Sakura chuckled.

**...**

The next day at school, Sakura's fan club of little freshmen who wanted to join the swim team (because most of the popular kids, like Sakura and Syaoran, were on it) mobbed Sakura, as well as Sakura's many admirers. The same happened with Syaoran, only a few really dumb people were trying to comfort him, which sent Syaoran in rage.

"Sakura-Sama, we love you! Please teach us how to swim!"

"Sorry, girls, I have to get to class..." Sakura smiled at them all when some took photos and headed off. The school uniform was an aquamarine coat over a white dress shirt, with a short aquamarine skirt as the base. There were also loose socks with green bows on them and brown, ordinary shoes. That was for girls, the boys got to where a green coat, with a red tie and a white 'business' shirt, as well as khaki pants and brown ordinary shoes.

Sakura's short brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, while her bangs rested on her natural-tanned forehead.

Sakura took her seat next to Tomoyo in her 1st class, Cultures. Syaoran sat behind her, and Eriol sat behind Tomoyo. Even though Sakura and Syaoran usually had the same seats every year (for who knows what reason), they still hadn't even talked very much, other than:

'Can I borrow a pencil?'

'My pencil fell by your foot, will you pick it up?'

Today, Sakura was going to make an effort to connect with Eriol and Syaoran!

"Hello, Li-Kun, Hiiragizawa-Kun!" She smiled brightly.

"Ohaio, gozaimasu!" Eriol said politely. Syaoran just stared out the window next to him. He saw pictures of Sakura, because she was the 'famous' swimmer at school, there were pictures of her in a swim suit, with pictures of the group in the background. For some people, they would take an advantage of it and look at it all of class. For him, he wish he was allowed to close the curtain in the window.

"Li-Kun, I've known another boy named Syaoran before! Isn't that cool?" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, and I've known another Sakura before..." Could she not remember 5th grade?

**...**

***Syaoran's P.O.V/Flashback***

_I sat in the back corner of the room, behind a girl named Sakura Kinomoto.  
>Sakura Kinomoto had chin-length, honey-colored hair, rosy pink cheeks, and the most incredible emerald eyes.<br>I sat next to a window, which gave a great view of Tomoeda.  
>Sakura usually made conversation with her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who sat next to her, or, diagonal from myself. My newly-adopted brother, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who has blue hair (weird!) and gray eyes, liked Tomoyo, and I, Sakura.<br>Sakura and I had never really spoken. It was fine...I liked to admire her a lot.  
>One day, I finally decided that I should make a conversation. She turned around when I was about to tap her shoulder, and our hands touched, which sent her flying back to her regular position in her seat. Just before she did, her face turned beet red.<br>Was she actually going to talk to me?  
>I tapped on her shoulder, and then she turned around, with her face in its usual, pale color.<br>"Sakura-San...uhh...hi."  
>"Hi, Syaoran-San, what's up!" She said delightfully. This was the first time I had been in a first-name basis with anyone outside of my family.<br>"Nothing much, I'm just reading a book."  
>"Oh, which book?"<br>Our conversation rambled on and we just kept talking about stuff._

"_Terada-Sensei's lesson was so boring!" _

"_Syaoran-San, let's go play at King Penguin Park!" She was beautiful, for a 5__th__ grader. I followed her along and we swung on the swings._

"_Syaoran-San, let's play truth or dare!" _

"_What?" What's truth or dare?_

"_You don't know what it is? Well it's a game where I say, 'truth or dare!' and then you either have to tell me what I ask you for truth, or do the dare I say! Are you in?" Sakura held out her hand to me. How familiar._

"_Sure. Sakura, truth or dare?" _

"_Dare for sure!" Sakura has, and always will be, a dare-devil._

"_I dare you to...climb that tree!" I pointed to a 50 foot tree._

"_Okay, that's a piece of cake!" She climbed up, and then when she was climbing down, she tripped. I ran over to her just in the nick of time and caught her._

"_Let's continue the game, arigato, Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura said and we both sat on the swings._

"_Syaoran-Kun, truth or dare?" She said._

"_Truth." I said quietly._

"_Uhh...Who's the prettiest girl in the class!" _

"_You." I answered without hesitation._

_She blushed like mad, and then rubbed it off while shaking her head._

"_Arigato, Syaoran-Kun!" _

_For days later, we kept playing truth-or-dare at the park._

"_Syaoran-Kun, truth or dare?" _

"_Truth."_

"_That's no fun! Me and Tomoyo made up a great dare for you today!" _

"_Okay, dare."_

"_Yay! Syaoran-Kun, I dare you to confess to the girl you like! Eriol says he'll pay you 6000 yen if you do!" _

"_Eh...S-Sakura..."_

"_Well, pull out your cell phone and call her!" Sakura giggled evilly. I went behind a tree in the park and called her number. This was my chance!_

"_Hello, who is this?" She said._

"_Syaoran." I said._

"_You're supposed to be calling the girl...you...l-like..." I heard a beep on the end of the line. When I came around the tree, she was running towards the school._

"_Sakura-Chan!" I yelled, and it seemed to echo everywhere in Tomoeda._

**...**

***Sakura's P.O.V/Flashback***

Strangely, as I walked home, I thought about Li. Was he the same Li from before? I hated that Li. He messed around with me when I just asked him a simple question.

_I can't believe Syaoran-Kun wouldn't tell me who he liked! And he wouldn't confess to the girl! She would be happy with him! I could've been the match-maker person!_

I was young back then but...now that I'm older and smarter...why did Syaoran...c-call me?


	2. Urgent

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


	3. Perplexing Butterfly Heart

Syaoran walked towards his favorite place in the whole world. It was better than Hong Kong, England, and Tokyo all together. It was in a forest near the suburbs of Tomoeda. It was a place where sakuras always were in bloom, and where a comfortable mist touched the ground. There were rosebushes along the sides of the small clearing in the forest, and the fluffy green grass reached the tips of Syaoran's knees.

He liked to come and read books in this area. He had been following the ritual of his ever sense he and Sakura had lost their friendship.

He pulled out his latest book by Natsuki Takaya, _Fruits Basket._

Eriol also liked the area, but Syaoran had 'forbid' him from coming to it. Eriol just liked to curl up on the tree branches and play video games.

All of a sudden, Eriol and Syaoran's tranquility was disturbed by some footsteps.

"Why would someone come here?" A girl's voice said.

"Because the clearing up ahead is beautiful!" Another said.

"They sound like—" Eriol said while being cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Eriol-San, Li-San!" Tomoyo said, holding Sakura's hand.

"Tomoyo-Chan, how did you know about the clearing?"

Sakura answered for her. "Auntie Sonomi, Otou-San, and Okaa-San all used to camp with us!"

"That's great, Sakura-Chan! Say, would you please help Syaoran learn some of these Japanese characters? He _still_ has trouble with it." Eriol asked Sakura.

"I do not! Only the long ones...What? Stop giving me funny looks! I've been learning English, French, and Mandarin/Chinese! Japanese is hard enough!" Syaoran grouched.

"It's okay, I'll help you! I've already read this saga, so it should be a breeze!"

"Arigato, Kinomoto-San..." Syaoran said nicely.

Eriol and Tomoyo went off somewhere unknown while Syaoran and Sakura sat in the middle area of the clearing. The breeze was blowing, so they both tried to hold down the pages to the book.

"And this character is _Yasashii,_ it means kind! This other one over on this page is _Ma_, and no, it does not mean 'mother' because that is Okaa-San...it actually means meek and gentle!"

"Kinomoto-San, the rumors about you being dumb are untrue!" Syaoran said bluntly.

Sakura blushed. "T-There are rumors? It's true about math and science and English Literature, but not about Kanji and Cultures!" Sakura gave a sad smile and continued her lesson.

"I was just kidding, but thanks for the confession."

"You're just like old Syaoran..." Sakura had a faded pink blush on her face.

"What?" Syaoran said nicely.

"Oh, never mind!" She had an anime-sweat-drop on her forehead.

**...**

***later at Swim Practice***

Sakura jumped off the roughly-patterned diving-blocks in diving position. Her finger-tips hit the water first, and a cool chill ran down her spine. Her goggles nearly flew backward in the extremely-fast dive's motion, but Sakura held them up with her eyebrows, using all of the muscles in her face to hold them back. She began fluttering her feet up and down like a dolphin, creating the famous-among-swimmers dolphin kick, which could only lead to the butterfly stroke. Her arms soared through the air as she glided along the water, raising her arms to the sides as far as possible and taking her chest out of the water. In a matter of seconds, she had reached the end of the 25 meter lane and did a flip-turn at the end. She began going free-style, doing an average, yet extremely water-high kick and moving her arms as if she needed to get out of the water. 15 seconds flat for both of the laps together.

"Kinomoto-Chan, that was amazing!" Her coach, Nani said.

"Arigato, Nani-Sensei!" Sakura said politely, putting a towel over her shoulder.

"Kinomoto-Chan, I may look old, but I really am only 24. It seems like you have some sort of burden on your shoulders. What's up? Guy trouble, I assume?"

"You don't look old at all! Actually, you're right...guy trouble..."

"Tell me about it..." Nani thought back to an hour ago, where she had walked into her fiancé's apartment, seeing him and another woman...(not going into detail.).

"Well, a few years back there was this kid named Syaoran Li."

"I remember him, he was your best friend and your rival!"

"Well, we had a misunderstanding on my part...and a bit on his...but if he could've only explained himself..." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

"Well, I think he's back! And the worst thing is, I don't think he even remembers me!" Sakura said, crying now, but you couldn't see through her thick, sun-reflective goggles.

"Oh, hun, he probably does, but he just doesn't want to ruin the relationship you two have now. Who knows, maybe he'll explain himself sooner or later..." Nani comforted her.

**...**

***Li-Clan Private Tomoeda Pool***

Syaoran cannon-balled into the pool; He and Eriol and some friends named Yamazaki Takashi and Saki Yumo were having a cannon-ball contest.

"This may sound girly, but truth-or-dare, Syao?" Saki said, laughing his head off. The boys all sat down at a table drinking very, very expensive soda and decided to go along with Saki's random game.

"Uhh...truth? We seriously _just _got out of the pool."

Saki began in a girly voice, "This is what every. Single. Girl at our school wants to know: Who does Syaoran Li love?"

"None of your...concern?" Syaoran said with a smart-alec tone.

"Not fair, Syao! I can answer that one for you, Sak...Everyone here knows the hottest girl at school..." Eriol let the other boys finish.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Saki and Takashi finished.

"Taka-Baka, you have Chiharu, and Eli, you have your crush..." Syaoran let the other boys finish.

"...Daidouji Tomoyo..." Saki and Takashi said together.

"So do you get the idea...fill it in: Syaoran Li likes _!" Eriol let the boys finish.

"Sakura...Kinomoto~" They rambled and teased Li.

"Guys. That was so~ long ago. Please...just leave it alone."

"You liked Sakura? Ha and we were joking!" Saki laughed and rambled on about how they had 'broke' Syaoran.

**...**

***Sakura's P.O.V***

I reflected on what Nani had said. I decided to call Syaoran and ask if he remembered me.

And hey, what if it wasn't Syaoran Syaoran? Like the Syaoran from before?

I pulled out my phone...and then thought back on what I was doing.

I didn't have his number.

**...**

***Sakura's Flashback***

_Sakura and her other female swim team members were escorted to many lawn chairs on a large grassy field. Today was the day they would be electing the swim team captain, and after all of Sakura's hard work, she was bound to be chosen-but not in her mind. She just wanted to remain friends with everyone-and she thought that being one step ahead from everyone would ruin that altogether..._

"_Girls," Nani began. "Do you know why we call the butterfly stroke...butterfly?" _

"_Yeah, because of the arm movements!" Some shouted._

"_Because we fly across the water!" Others stated._

"_Because of the butterfly droplets that nibble our feet as we move our legs upright and swerve through the water..." Sakura stated quietly._

"_Sakura, please repeat that!" Nani said, and everyone went quiet. Sakura stood up._

"_Because of the butterfly droplets that nibble our feet as we move our legs upright and swerve through the water. It's a perplexing statement and it keeps us happy as we swim." Sakura sat down._

"_Excellent. Anyway, I believe we should take a vote. I have chosen three candidates for the new Swim Team Captain, please, come forward as I call your name." Nani said, taking out a file._

"_Nikuko Chiizumi," She paused as Chiizumi came forward. "...Hano Jima," She paused again as Jima went forward. "And Kinomoto Sakura are the candidates." Nani spoke._

"_Nani, Nani-San!" __**(A/N: She means 'what, Nani-San?' because Nani's name means what.) **__Sakura was beet red and she stepped forward now._

"_Sa~ Ku~ Ra~!" Most of the girls spoke loudly and cheered for Sakura._

"_Based on that approval, Kinomoto Sakura is the newly decided swim captain." Nani said._


End file.
